The Island
by lillypopbop
Summary: Edward And Bella are stuck on an Island. And with nothing to eat will Bella survive? Can Edward hold back his urges when he's on the brink of starvaton? Don't read unless you've finished Eclipse! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1 The Honeymoon

All Characters are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. Though the plot idea is mine.

Chapter 1- The Honeymoon

I looked out over the expanse of ocean and sighed. This had to be the greatest day of my life. I was finally married to Edward and we were on my dream Honeymoon, a cruise around the world. I sighed again. The only way that this day could get any better was if I was a vampire. Edward had promised... But of course he seemed to have found a way to get more time out of me.

"Bella, I wanna go on a honeymoon with my mortal wife and asides, if I turned you immortal now you would be starving and you wouldn't be able to control yourself. It takes years of practice. You wont be able to walk near a human safely for at least two years. So please don't make me wait that long for a Honeymoon."

I knew he was buying time, but he was right... I sighed again and looked out at the sea. It was certainly going to be an interesting Honeymoon. That I was sure of. I blinked and when I opened my eyes Edward was in front of me. I jumped back in shock.  
"Edward don't do that!" I scowled in a whisper, he had a huge grin on his face. "What if I'd fallen on my head and had a concusion you wouldn't be smiling then." I said and pouted, he didn't lose his smile though.

"I was hoping you would." he said.

"Because then I could catch you right before you hit the ground." I smiled at that.

"You're such a romantic Edward." I looked into his eyes seeing that they were yellow.

"I see you caught something to eat..." Edward had been running to near by islands off the boat so that he could catch some type of animal to eat. "Yes." he yawned. "All the animals are domesticated though, so its no fun to hunt.

"Oh it'll be fun soon enough, when I'm their hunting with you." I replied. I turned around and started towards our room. I didn't want to argue about his promise, a promise I was starting to doubt he would keep.  
That night I slept calmly next to Edward, even though he did not sleep he stayed next to me the entire night, or at least he would have if the boat hadn't sunk.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I heard Edwards voice in a panic and so I shot my eyes open. "What is it." I mumbled as I looked around. Everything was in a blur, at first i thought it was because my eyes were watery from sleep, but then I looked again and saw it was because Edward had me in his arms and he was running with me. I screamed and hid my face in his chest.

"Edward why are you running!?" I screamed into him.  
"Because the God damn boat is sinking Bella." I gasped and looked up at him(making sure as to not look around).

"What, what happened?"

"I don't know Bella, all i know is that I have to get us to a lifeboat." I could feel us heading up some stairs. I felt sick so I hid my face in his chest again. We were moving up another flight of stairs when it happened, I'm not exactly sure what, all I remember is falling and rolling, the kind of rolling as if you'd jumped out of a speeding car. It happened so fast I don't remember screaming.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I groaned in pain and in annoyance. My head hurt and all I wanted to do was lay here for a while, and someone had to pour water on me, I must be in some sort of tub it's getting higher. I opened my eyes and looked around. My head was pounding and the cold water lapping against my face didn't help. Realization hit me fast and I sat up just as quick making my head spin. I grabbed my forehead and groaned.

"Edward..." I mumbled. "Edward?" My head had stopped spinning and my vision returned, and their in front of me was Edward, or I assumed it was him. Allt hat I could see was his outstretched arms, the rest of him i could not see because the floor above us had collapsed on him.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward!" he didn't move. "Oh God..." Tears came rolling down my face.

I stepped forward. I wanted to touch him, to pull him out from the rubble, but as I moved the floor above creaked and groaned dangerously. I jumped back in time as more of the ceiling fell, blocking my view of him. Tears came down harder than before,

"It can't be true, oh God, Edward!" I screamed, assumeing the worst. "I have to get out of here.... Edward wouldn't want me to die..." I thought. I looked around and saw a door, I opened it. It seemed to lead down a hall way that the maids and butlers used. I looked around and saw that it was dry. I closed the door behind me and ran. I knew Edward didn't want me to die. Half way down the hall their was a maid cart tipped over on it's side. I kept running knowing I could easily leap over it. I jumped into the air but my long nightgown got caught on something and I fell on my face. I reached behind me trying to rip my dress away from the cart. And at the exact same time I heard the door from the end of the hallway bust open. I looked up and saw a tidal wave of water crashing down on top of me. I swirled and spun in place as the cart kept hold of my nightgown. Once the overwhelming current stopped I tried to swim to reach air, but the water was to high and my gown was still caught. I struggled against the weight of the maid cart, but I couldn't manage to budge it. I could feel myself getting weaker, the panic was leaving me as everything got black. All I had to do was breathe in the water and it would all be over. "Edward... I'm sorry, I tried to save myself for you, but I'm just so weak without you..." At the same moment I was jerked suddenly away from he cart. I felt something holding me tight. I squirmed against it with the last bits of my strength, it held tighter. I couldn't do this anymore all the oxygen in my body was gone. "I failed you Edward..."I took in a deep breath, expecting instant darkness, but air came rushing into my mouth. My eyes became focused and I looked about, I seemed to still be in water but only above it, I looked around again, their were no walls around me, where on the boat were their no walls?

That's when I realized I wasn't in the boat anymore. I looked around again and saw the last of the boat sink into the ocean. I looked around again, where were the lifeboats? Certainly their had to be some survivors, I felt panic rise within me, I was going to die out here. I felt something bump my leg. didn't sharks do that before eating you? I screamed and folded up my legs. Then he was there, i couldn't believe my eyes.

"Edward!" I gasped.

I swam toward him with the speed of an Olympic swimmer.

"Edward, but how?"

"What do you mean how? Didn't you see me get you out of the ship?" he replied back as I clung to his shoulders.

"That was you? I thought it was the current. I thought I'd only just managed to get out with my life. And Edward... How... How are you alive?"

"Bella have you forgotten? Vampires don't die that easily."

"I know but, I called out to you and you didn't respond, and then more of the second floor fell and I was sure you were dead." tears came back into my eyes.

"Oh Edward what would I do without you!" Then I remembered the shark.

"Edward hurry we have to get out of this water somehow! I felt a shark!"

"That was me Bella." he said adjusting me so that I had a good grip on his shoulders. "I accidentally bumped into you coming up."

"Oh." I said, or at least tried, the next thing I knew Edward was running so fast he was running on water, and I was being carried along for the ride, I screamed before closing my eyes and burring my face into his back, and I swear I heard him laugh. It felt like hours, but it had only probably been ten minutes when I felt Edward slow down then stop. I opened my eyes and he gently lowered me to the ground. I realized I was still soaking wet, I looked up and Edward was also soaking wet. He was wearing long black sleeping shorts(even though he didn't sleep he needed to look the part) and I was wearing a white nightgown that went down to my ankles, the nightgown now had a long rip on it right side from the maid cart. Edward was not smiling as I had hoped and as I looked around I realized why. We were stranded on an uninhabited island, an island so small it looked to be only ten miles long by five miles wide, the island was so small i could count the trees, their was six. Near by I could see smaller islands, four of them. The smallest one only had a one tree. I looked towards Edward for comfort, my panic was rising again. But as I looked into his golden eyes all i saw was panic and fear. And it took me only a second to register that the panic in his eyes wasn't for himself, but for me...


	2. Chapter 2 The Island

Here it is Chapter 2!!! I told you It'd be quick!! Hope you enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!!

All Characters are Copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer but the plot idea is all mine!

**Chapter 2- The Island**

"Edward... Edward where are we?" I asked staring at the ground. I couldn't look at him anymore, he was only making my panic worse.

"I don't know Bella, last I remember was when we had stopped in Hawaii. The captain had said we weren't going to stop again till we got to New Guinea, so were somewhere in between there. I sat down in despair and laid my head down on my knees.

"Edward what are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"Well first were going to see if there is any food on this island. Or any others."

"And fresh water..." I said lifting my head up to look at him. "I can't drink salt water."

He reached down and grabbed my hand, he then lifted me up on my feet lightly,

"There's water here, I can smell it." he said.

then he walked into the forest. We found two types of fruit all together, and Edward said that he'd seen flocks of birds on one of the other islands, and he could always fish. The water Edward had smelled was deep under ground so he had to dig it up, and the whole time he was doing this I felt helpless. I couldn't do anything he could, I wanted to help.

"Edward, just stop doing all this and turn me into a vampire." I said calling up to him as he picked bananas from the top of a tree. He jumped down immediately with a bushel of bananas in his hand.  
"I feel like such a burden if you'd just..."

"Bella you'd be a burden if I turned you into one."

"How?"

"Well for one thing, for three days you'd be in terrible pain and agony, when that's over you'd be starving so much you'd drink every living things blood within a ten mile radius, and you'd be unmanageable. You'd fight anything I'd say and have the power to fight back." he talked like he'd said this all before, had he?

I frowned but didn't say anything. Edward seemed to take this as a good thing so he busied himself again, with other various tasks. By the end of the day Edward had gathered a bunch of pawpaw's and bananas for me to eat, he'd also dug a small, but deep hole in the ground where a small spring of water lay. I ate the hungrily while Edward was out in the ocean catching fish for himself, tomorrow he said he'd catch a bird then give it to me to cook. But their wasn't much wood, and I didn't want to hurt one of the few trees that gave me shade. I sighed and lay down, my stomach was full and I was very tired. Today had been, long, to say the least. I tried to stay up for Edward, but my eyes didn't agree with her heart and so I fell asleep before Edward returned.  
The next day went about the same as the first, or at least it had started to. Edward was running around the island doing his various tasks again. While Bella, feeling useless, sat on the beach and "looked for rescue boats" as Edward had put it. Bela squinted her eyes looking, searching for anything, but their was nothing. Except...

"What's that?" she mumbled to herself. A small black object was floating towards shore. It was to small to be a rescue boat, but it was something. She turned around to call for Edward only to find him right next to her. She gasped in shock then sighed.

"What do you think it is Edward?"

"I smell a human, but what its on I have no idea." he said stiffly.

"Can you reach them? They might be from the boat!" he nodded then began running, he went very fast but across the open expanse of water I could watch him. I saw him or his dot fly over the water go over the floating thing and head back as a bigger dot. (He was bigger because he had grabbed the person floating) In two blinks Edward was back and had placed the man on the sandy beach.

"He's alive, but barely." Edward whispered(which meant he was holding his breathe)

I leaned down and inspected the man.

"I think a few ribs are broken, and he's bleeding from his side." I frowned.  
"He's not going to make it."

At that same moment the man coughed up blood and water. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me.

"You two... were you on the ship?" the man asked slowly in a dieing whisper.

"Yes, why what happened? Why did the ship sink?" I asked quickly, I knew time was running out for this man.

"Terrorists were on the ship, blocked all ways out to the life boats then blew a hole on the starboard side." the man coughed violently heaving up more blood. "One of the windows broke as the ship was going down and I was sucked out, I got a few scrapes..." he coughed again. "Don't know how you two got out so unhurt... but..." his eyes were closing and his breathe became short. "I hope you both get back... home" and that was the last thing he said before passing on. I sighed and stood up, I turned to talk to Edward and was so shocked by his face I had to take a step back. His eyes were pitch black and they were staring at the man the way a starving dog looks at a piece of sirloin. I took a a few steps forward and touched Edwards arm. He took his eyes off the man slowly and looked at me. "Y-Yes..." he said.  
I looked at Edwards and then back down at the man.

"Edward... If you need to... You know..." How did she say this how could she word this on sentence properly? "Edward if you need to take this mans blood so that your no longer hungry I wont care. I'll look the other way Edward."

"No... Bella I can do this... I can..."

No you can't Edward!" I yelled at him,  
"If you don't take his blood you'll take mine instead... and then... and then I'll be dead and then you'll kill yourself over me, and then what?" at that i turned and walked away, I walked to the other side of the island. Edward did not follow me. Later that night when Edward had buried the man, I looked into his eyes and proved my theory correct. Edward had drunken the mans blood, because his eyes were no longer black, nor were they yellow the were an orange color. And this scared me a bit, because I remembered James eyes and how they were red...

Chapter three will defintly be done soon! This is such a fun fanfic to write!!! And certainly more ideas will come to me as I sleep. So any ways please review, I love reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Immortality

Done, took me about an hour!

Chapter 3 Immortality

The next two weeks after that night went on in the same manner, but soon all the fish that had been living in the reefs left, because of Edwards constant hunting, then the birds flew off to distant islands, and worse yet the islands food supplies were running low for Bella as well.

Edwards eyes were blacker than usual, not completely black, but close.

"Edward." Bella called out, he had refused to come near her lately. He couldn't trust himself near here at this time.

"Yes Bella." he called back, he didn't look at her.

"You... You should go... I'll be alright here, go find someone who can help us... help me..." Edward looked up at this

"Bella if i go you'll die."

"No Edward I wont, I'll be alright, just go... please. Your our only hope... My only hope." she pleaded with him, she needed him to leave, it was best if he left.

"No i wont go Bella, you'll die I know it... I"

She stood up in one quick movement. "God Damn it Edward! If you don't leave I'll die!" she covered her mouth with her hand, she hadn't meant to say that.

"So you don't want me around anymore then?" Edward said. Bella then remember Edwards repeated words, I'll stay until you no longer want me.

"NO that's not it Edward, I just don't want to die." I sat back down, I was to weak to stand.  
"Because if I die you die..."

"Bella I promise I wont kill myself if you die."

"Not only that Edward! But you'll die on the inside too, like I did when you left..." tears came to her eyes at the thought. "I don't want you to ever leave me Edward, at least never for good." She looked up and saw that he was finally looking at her, "Please Edward, find help..."

He stood up and began to walk towards her, she thought he was coming over to say some words of condolence, but when she looked into his eyes again she saw that wasn't his intent.

"Edward!" she screamed at him.  
He was right in front of her now, he grabbed her wrist. She fought back against him, but his hand didn't even budge. His fangs slid into her wrist and she fought back against him still, she could feel the blood being drained from her. her arm was going numb. "Edward stop!" she screamed at him again she struggled harder knowing her outcome and Edwards if he kept up on this. Edward grabbed her wrist harder, to hard. Bella gave out a scream of pain filled agony as Edward shattered the bone in her arm. Snapping out of his trance, Edward dropped Bella who then fell to the ground. She immediately covered her wrist with her other hand. Tears were streaming down her face from the pain, her arm it was on fire! It had to be for the pain she felt. She looked down at it and saw it wasn't. Her thoughts went back to

"Edward!" she called out desperately.

"Edward where are you? It hurts, It hurts so bad..." tears kept running down her face, she screamed in agony as another jolt of pain swept threw her arm, it went threw her arm and up into her shoulder and neck. The poison was spreading. She screamed again, and blinking back tears looked for Edward. there he was sitting only a few feet away, staring in horror at what he had done. "Edward!" she called out again, he turned and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me I just..."

"I don't care Edward, just make it stop... Make the pain stop."

"I can't... You said you wanted to become a vampire so you shall."

She screamed again and the fire spread up her neck and into her skull, it spread down her back down to her waist and it started towards her other arm, she dragged herself towards him.

"Please Edward! Help me..." she begged... He got up and sat down next to her, and picking up her head he lay it in his lap.

"Three days of this Bella, I told you..." he mumbled. She screamed again...

And for the rest of that day and for the next two days Bella lay there in that same spot, no sleep, no food, no water. Only pain, and when it was finally over Bella's entire body felt numb and cold. She looked up at Edward who was looking down at her.

"Thank you Edward..." she said in a hoarse voice.  
"Thank you for giving me immortality..." 


	4. Chapter 4 Conversation

This Chapter is super short, Sorry!

All Characters are Copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot Idea is mine!

**Chapter 4- Conversation.**

"Edward..." I called out again, I was still laying on his lap.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked. He looked stunned and miserable. I wanted him to smile, but I had to ask him a question first.

"How did you stop? The look in your eyes, you looked as if you would never stop..."

Edward sighed at this and looked even sadder then he had before, I frowned as well. Edward pushed me up into a sitting position.

"Shouldn't you be asking why I even started?" he asked with his voice melancholy.

"No... It's not your fault Edward you've gone farther than most would have... and you did stop... But how?"

Edward looked away,

"I guess it was because I hurt you... I mean really hurt you... My fangs only feel like two needle pricks, but when I broke you arm, and you no longer screamed out in fear, but screamed out in pain... I... I guess I just woke up and realized what I was doing..." Their was a long pause, both of us were at a loss for words. Finally, Edward looked at me, and with no hope in his voice asked.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Tears came down my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I already have Edward, I could never not forgive you for anything..." I looked into his eyes and he looked straight back.

"I would forgive you even if you had killed me Edward... Know that." I buried myself into his icy chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me as well, and we would've stayed like this for all eternity. But, Edward stiffened which surprised me. I looked back up at him questioningly.  
"What is it Edward?

He was quite for a few seconds, I looked into his eyes and saw he was deep in thought.

"Edward, what is it?"" I asked again.

"There's a boat..."

Ha! I'm leaving you all on another cliffhanger!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHH, I'll bring Chapter five in soon, and it'll probably be super long and will have much more excitement! And Again sorry for the long Chapter...


	5. Chapter 5 Intoxicating Hunger

**Chapter 5**

Intoxicating Hunger

I shot up into a sitting position and looked around frantically. A beautiful smell wafted threw my nose at that moment and my mouth began to water. I stood up my shoulders stiff.

"Edward... What-What is that intoxicating smell?" I asked looking around. This smell was completely new to me; it had an ancient smell to it. Perhaps like the smell of walking into an ancient Egyptian tomb. Edward stood up in one quick moment, one that before would have dazzled me at the speed, now it seemed to be normal. Had I gotten up just as fast?

Edward reached out for me and turned my face so that are eyes locked. I thought he was going to kiss, his face looked hopeful, like when I had first agreed to marry him, but soon his eyes grew dark again as if something had disappointed him.

"Bella." he called out turning away from me to look out at a black doubt that I took as the boat.

"Yes Edward?"

"Run with me, we'll run out almost right next to the boat then start waving and flapping in the water till they pick us up, alright?"

"Uh hu..." And at the moment I ran, I took off as if I was doing a normal run, I expected myself to trip on something, like a pebble or a large grain of sand, but no it was glorious, It was like flying, not high of course, only about one foot off the ground, but it was a fantastic all the same, I looked up and saw that the black dot now had details, I could tell now it was a cruise-ship, one that was dark blue. I could see people milling around on the boat enjoying various activities. I licked my lips, wait, why the hell did I just lick my lips? I'm not supposed to eat humans, no! I'm supposed to be like the rest of the Cullen's.

I looked up and saw the boat a few feet away, I stopped and found myself immediately sinking into the water. It was a weird sensation, like diving into a pool for the first time; your dry one second then the next your soaking wet. I looked around startled, I could hear the people laughing, I could feel hundreds of pulses beating, I wanted to dive at the ship and drink to my heart content. No! No, no, no! Don't think these thoughts Bella, concentrate on Edward, where is he anyways?

I looked around searching for his gorgeous face. And there he was waving his hands in the air and yelling, now that my thoughts were away from eating I could hear him yelling, I looked at the ship and saw people were looking at us. Good. I also began to wave my arms; I screamed help once when a voice over an intercom came to us from the ship. "A rescue boat is being sent out for the two of you! Just hold tight! Help is on the way!" If it was possible to jump for joy in water I did.

Later, the rescue boat came and people asked us many questions, basically we told the truth (except about the part about running from the island of course, we told them we'd made a raft and then it had sunk.) Soon we were talking to the captain.

"Here's your room you two, we'll be in Hawaii in three days or so, from there you can get on a plane and fly back to Washington."

"Thank you, sir." Edward said grabbing the room key from him. The captain nodded then headed back to his duties. Edward opened the door and led me inside; he'd been holding my hand since we'd first gotten on the boat. He knew I wasn't used to fighting it; my hunger.

"Oh Edward what are we going to do?" I asked him dazed.

"I don't think either of us, for I know I can't, last three more days without food! What're we going to do?"

Edward sat on the bed,

"Bella you're going to have to stay in here, if any body asks I'll tell them you have seasickness."

"But-"

"But nothing Bella, this is the worse place to be for a newly created vampire, you've done splendid so far, but its best not to try your limits, alright?"

I sighed, he was right. He usually was.

"Alright." And of course I wanted to stay true to my word, I didn't want to disappoint Edward, but those god damn maids can be such a nuance, don't you think?

­

Sorry this took so long, Exams and such prolonged this chapter. But yet again I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. I'll certainly try to get another one out soon enough though!


	6. Chapter 6 Deadly Temptations

**Deadly Temptations**

"Oh, hello miss. I heard you were stuck in here with seasickness, I'll just be in and out quickly." The maid said opening my door and closing it behind her. "Just got to take out your trash and replace your sheets, I'll be in and out in a few minutes." She mumbled politely as she headed into the bathroom, I was right behind her in an instant. Her red hair bobbed up and down as she replaced the things in the bathroom, I felt her heartbeat, I could feel her warmth pulsating from her. But I couldn't touch her, Edward made me promise. But it was so hard; the pain of it was indescribable. The only way I could possibly get close to describing it was you're on the brink of starvation and someone places your favorite food in front of you but tells you not to eat it, except times that by ten. I leaned in close to her; it would be so easy, I leaned closer my cold breathe was on her neck now, she froze in place. Some ancient fear held he there. I was inches from her neck when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me back, I didn't resist. The maid straitened up, she looked embarrassed, but mostly scared.

"I'll just be going now." She said picking up the rest of her things and leaving us quickly. As soon as I heard the door click shut I crumpled to the floor.

"Oh Edward, how could I have done such a thing?" I said looking up at him as I leaned on his legs. He sat down next to me and moved my head onto his lap.

"You didn't do anything Bella. Yes, you almost did, but I got to you in time."

"Edward it's so hard though. Was it this hard for you with me?" I asked looking into his Ebony black eyes. I wished they were back to being golden.

"It was even harder." He whispered reaching down to kiss me on my forehead. His breath was cold still, I was surprised it was, now that I was a vampire I'd thought it wouldn't be. I was surprised but happy.

"So, how much longer?" I asked. Being stuck in this room was torture, yet I didn't dare leave.

"Tomorrow we'll be in Hawaii, fromt ehri we'll head to the closest rain forest and look for something eat before taking our flight to Washington." He spoke as if he had it all planned, he probably did.

"Ah, I see." Silence… We probably sat/laid there for over an hour before Edward finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry Bella…" he whispered into my ear. I was leaning against his icy chest now.

"For what Edward?" I asked looking again into his black eyes; they had a certain beauty to them now that I really looked. They reminded me of a moonless night, you miss the moon and its light but the darkness adds a certain feel to the night, a certain life.

"You know, for giving you the worst Honeymoon in history." He moaned. I laughed.

"Oh Edward, it's not your fault the boat sunk." I sat up and leaned in towards his lips. "And I even prayed on out wedding night that you'd turn me into a vampire so it's actually probably my fault. You know how God likes to play with me."(referring to the clumsiness) I whispered sweet nothings, my lips touching his as I spoke. He whispered back. We talked about the future and the things we'd like to do all night long.

The next day went by the same as the last had no maids though. Thank God.

"We will be porting in about an hour ladies and gentlemen." The captain said over the intercom.

I sighed, I flipped threw the channels on the TV nothing was on but some Spanish soap opera. I turned the TV off. The door opened and Edward appeared with a plate of huge raw steaks. I jumped off the bed and lunged at the plate, stealing one off. I purred with delight as my fangs sank into it. Minutes later the steaks looked like large prunes. I knew I ahd a look of content on my face, while Edward looked like he'd just sucked on a lemon.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"Oh, it's just blood isn't very good when it's cold. You wouldn't really know you've never tried it hot yet have you?"

I shook my head no. "Isn't that a good thing though?"

"Of course it is!" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"You'll have some warm boar blood in less than an hour!"

"Boar?"

"That's the biggest thing I think they have on a Hawaiian island. That is, without going to a zoo."

I leaned on his shoulder.

"Can't wait."

You'll just have to wait till the next chapter for the hunting trip . More action in the next one, sorry this one was so boring…


	7. Chapter 7 The Hunted

**The Hunted**

I own no copyright possibilities about Twilight, New Moon, or the upcoming Eclipse. Yes I know sad… Oh yeah, but the plot idea is mine, take it and die D-:

Holy crap, this was bad, really bad. I looked around the room like a starving person looks at a free buffet. It was all I could do to resist licking my lips, their smell, their pulses, their touching me! It was impossible to not suck them dry. But I defied the impossible; I stayed in that horrible line to check off the ship without one mishap. I didn't even trip! Edward seemed to be going threw it with ease. Though I knew he hadn't taken one breathe of air since we'd left the room. I tried to stop breathing, but I couldn't seem to manage to not panicking. Old habits die hard I supposed. And then it happened the glorious moment when we finally stepped off the ship into fresh air. I took a deep breathe only for one of those snotty rich girls flick her hair in my face. I covered my mouth with one had and grabbed Edwards with the other, he held tight. We walked down the steps quickly, and then veered away from the crowds and as soon as we were out of sight we took off at light speed to the near top of the mountain. On out way up I could see Edward letting his restraints go, and I did the same, soon Edward turned away and I knew he was hunting, so I didn't follow. Instead I went and decided to see if I could track. Seemed simple enough you smell something you follow it, right? Wrong! Dead wrong, literally! I followed the smell of a boar for twenty miles only to find it dead and rotting. I growled in frustration before heading off after another sent, soon I heard crashing in the forest and the smell of boar blood came to me, As I got closer I began to feel its pulses, I felt my adrenaline rush even higher, I could feel my perfection as I moved, I tossed my hair back behind me and laughed wildly. I was unstoppable now. I could do anything, be anything and do it as long as I pleased! I was immortal! The dark brown, bristly creature appeared in front of me. I stopped running in a second and gravity came crashing back down on me, I landed feet first right on top of its spine, killing it instantly. I laughed at how easily I had overpowered it, before when I was human I would have certainly been killed by such a silly thing as a boar without Edward, now I could kill it myself. I jumped next to its limp body and began to drink, the feeling of warm blood is and forever will be indescribable. Moment later the boar was dry and my eyes, I knew, were golden yellow. Just as Edward's would be. Speaking of which where was he? I sprung off the ground and landed on a tree branch ten feet in the air. God I was like a ninja or something. From their I jumped from branch to branch looking down and around for Edward. But soon the most intoxicating smell wafted threw my nose and I grew thirsty again. I began to jump from branch to branch at a hurried pace, I wasn't even looking for Edward now, I was now searching for the source of my thirst. And their he was. The source, a lonely biker. I watched him peddle up the mountain as I sat perched on a near by branch. I knew it would be wrong to follow but I couldn't help it. His smell was wonderful. I looked at him more closely and I realized why, his leg was bleeding, he must have fallen off his bike on the way up here. He was mountain biking. At the site of it I thought I'd gag, like I used to, but no… Now I looked at the blood like a chocolate lover would look at a chocolate fountain. Delicious. I couldn't help it I couldn't even just follow the poor man. No one would miss him; they'd just think he'd fallen in a volcano, right? I jumped at him, expecting to do the same thing to him as I done to the boar, that's when Edward caught me. He came to my rescue, again. I was immortal, as powerful as a being could get, and I still needed rescuing… Thank God…

As I had jumped Edward had grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the branch, from there he'd held on to me tight while I thrashed about in a state of hunger, I wanted to escape from his arms, I wanted to drink from the human. I stayed eerily quite the whole time, not wanting to startle my "prey" I suppose. But soon the sensation went away, the human had pedaled on and I found myself sobbing against Edward's chest.

"It…It… It's just so hard…" I mumbled.

"I know…" he whispered into my ear.

"But again nothing happened, Bella your doing better than most, the only one who might have been better was Carlisle, but he's a special case…" Edwards cold breathe trickled into my ear and I shivered.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" I said looking up at him.

"It would be all too easy…"

"It is too easy Bella, that's why it's so hard. It just takes some practice, you'll see…"

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"If I did… Kill someone you would still love me right?"

"I'd love you even if you killed me..." he said quoting me from when we were on the island. I sighed at that and kissed him hard on the lips.

Hope this chapter was more exciting for you all! I'm afraid their will only be a few left, unless a burst of inspiration comes my way. (So post any ideas you have) So, ta ta for now!!


	8. Chapter 8 Back Home

Sorry it's so short, and it took so long. School's been finishing up and the teachers decided to dump work on us X.X

* * *

I giggled softy as I looked at Edward in his seat.

"You're really bad at this you know." I said leaning down to kiss him.

A smile appeared as I kissed him on the cheek.

"People don't smile this much when they sleep." I whispered into his ear poking his cheek which had gone back to a relaxed position.

"Well it'd be more realistic if you left me alone." He mumbled in the grumpiest voice that he could though I still caught hints of laughter in it.

"Well maybe I will leave you alone," I teased and at that I turned and looked out the window.

We'd gotten on the plane five hours ago. Edward had of course gotten us first class, and had allowed me a window seat. Looking out over the night sky I thought back to how lucky we'd been. You might not count being stuck on an island lucky, but everything after that had been. We'd gotten rescued hadn't we? And when we'd landed in Hawaii we'd been lucky enough to witness the rare overcast day there. This made it so that neither Edward nor I sparkled out of place. Yes, we'd been lucky. Turning back to him I saw his eyes were opened and they were glowing a beautiful golden yellow.

"Oh Edward! You're eyes, they're back to normal!" I leaned over and gave him both a hug and a kiss. He laughed quietly,

"I supposed I should go hunting more often, and then perhaps I'll get more kisses?"

"Perhaps." I whispered into his ear.

"So how was your "nap"?"

We both laughed at this.

"Well let's see, I had this dream this really beautiful girl kept waking me up!"

"I wonder why?" I said in my most innocent voice.

Again we laughed, still quite so that we wouldn't wake anyone else up.

Hours later the plane landed in LAX from there we headed to a small airport in Seattle. Where the entire Cullen family and mine waited. They all wore sullen faces, except for Alice. Who had probably foreseen that we were fine.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy you're okay!" My mom came rushing up to me and gave me a huge hug and lots of kisses.

"Mom, Mom, it's alright, I'm fine." I said trying to assure her.

"No you're not missy! You're freezing cold!" At this I saw every single Cullen head turn to look at Edward. Only Alice seemed unsurprised. Had she known all along and hadn't said a word?

"Uh, yeah. The plane was freezing! You know how I get cold really quick?" I said still trying to calm her down.

"Well yes, I suppose." She frowned, but didn't say anything else. Charlie came up to me and said a few kind words, and how something about how upset he had been, but within an hour we were all crammed within a rental van as we headed back towards Charlie's.

Both my parents fell asleep (it was three AM after all) Carlisle and Esme were talking up front. Alice and Jasper were having a moment. While Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be talking about something they wished no one else to hear. So I was content to just cuddle up next to Edward and remember to breath.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank You for killing me."

At this he gave me a strange look, but smiled his beautiful smile all the same and replied.

"You're Welcome."


	9. Authors Note

Authors note: Yes sorry for the disappointment but this is not a chapter. This is but an Authors note. Basically I'm writing this to tell you new chapters are on the way! I was on vacation for 3 weeks. But the chapters are coming so stick with me now. Please? So anyways, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and other stuff. I really appreciate it! Hope to see you all reading my chapters soon.

Signed, lillypopbop


	10. Chapter 9 Meddling Immortals

Well I think this is my longest chapter yet, so enjoy .

* * *

Charlie was asleep in his room, with Renne sleeping on the floor on an air mattress. Esme and Carlisle had gone back to their home, but the rest of the Cullens had wanted to stay. Saying they would "sleep" in the living room.

Edward and I were in my old bedroom acting like we were asleep when in truth both of us were just lying there whispering silently to one another, We'd been silent for a while. I was running my hand threw his beautiful hair. His breathing had slowed as if he were asleep. I lay my head on his chest and listened to the nothingness as I thought. The question had been bugging me since my mom had noticed how cold I was.

"Edward, are you asleep?" I asked as a joke.

He mumbled as if being awakened but still never opened his eyes.

"Well I was, and I was having the most wonderful dream about a beautiful girl who agreed to marry me." He whispered as a smile began to spread across his perfect lips.

He turned over to face me then opened his eyelids to show me his sparkling golden eyes.

"Well, who would've guessed she was right next to me."

"Oh, Edward." I said as I leaned on his chest. We were quit for a minute before I finally brought the question up.

"What am I going to do about my parents?" I whispered frowning.

"If I tell them I'm a vampire then the Volturi will want them to be dead." I spoke dead with two meaning. Dead like a vampire or dead as in laying in a coffin never to see the light of day again.

"And if I don't tell them I'll not have aged one day so when the time comes for me to see them at the death bed they'll be more confused than if I'd told them." I spoke in such a rush I'm sure a human ear would not have caught it all.

Edward's smile went away, and I could tell he was thinking.

"I don't know what to tell you Bella, I never exactly had this problem." I saw his eyes grow sad. We were quiet for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say to him, and he obviously didn't want to say anything.

"Can I give a suggestion?" he finally spoke.

"Of course."

"Just walk out the door and never come back."

I gasped at his suggestion and propped myself up on my elbows to see if he wasn't kidding with me. I looked at his face and saw he was serious.

"Ha Ha very funny, you know I can't do that to them."

"But what if you died?" he said now propping himself up on elbows.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we somehow made an accident happen that would've normally kill any human but wouldn't harm you a bit?"

"Well…" I thought about his words for a minute.

"Wait, who's we?"

He smiled his adorable crooked smile.

"Well Alice would want to be involved, it was her idea."

I heard her snickering from downstairs, and in a blink of an eye she stood at the foot of our bed.

"Sorry Bella, I just got to planning, because you see I saw exactly as you said. You walking up to one of your parent's on there deathbed only for them to see you as unchanged as you'd been oh lets say, fifty to sixty years from now."

"Which parent?" I asked.

"Can't tell you that, you might meddle."

"Aren't we meddling now?"

"Yes, but it's for the better. Believe me you don't want to start trying to save a persons life, it's to much hard work, Right Edward?"

I glanced over at him to see him smiling.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked hoping to hear differently.

"You were worse." He said patting the top of my head as if I were a little child. I snapped at his fingers trying to catch one. But he was still to fast for me.

"Look at that Alice! She's only had her fangs for about a month and she's trying to take my finger off!"

"I'll get it next time too, you just wait."

Edward laughed.

"You sounded just like the evil witch from 'The Wizard of OZ'. 'I'll get you! And your little finger too!" All three of us burst out laughing. And before I knew it, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie had joined us in our room and we were all talking about various things. Mostly about the future and where we'd all be going next. I supposed it was for me to forget about my "death". And I did, so before any of us knew it. Dawn was upon us, and out of habit I picked out some clothes changed in the bathroom than headed down stairs to make breakfast. I made enough for all even if the majority of us weren't going to eat it, or like eating it. Because the entire Cullen family. ( Including me, because now that I had inherited the last name from marring Edward I was technically a Cullen.) we all had to choke down our food and look like we were enjoying it.

"Oh Bella, you make the best scrambled eggs!" Alice gasped, though I knew they tasted like ash to her. Mine sure did.

"Yes, these really are good, Bella." My mom said with sincerity. I sighed. Without having a human's taste buds I'd had no idea if they'd been too salty or too greasy. It all tasted like ash to me now. After breakfast Edward took me outside, and we walked around for a bit discussing my "death". How had I agreed to do this? Perhaps it was Jaspers fault. Had he put me in an agreeing mood, or something? What did it matter now we'd already come up with a plan and the follow up afterwards. Where we'd go once the funeral was over, and how I'd be able to know how my parents were doing.

* * *

And you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what the plan is :D 


	11. Authors Note 2

Sigh, I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry to all of you. I tell you I'm going to write a bazillion more chapters then I don't ;; But I promise its not because I'm lazy or anything it's just I've been so busy. Why must I have a life out of the computer!? WHY!? So yeah, if you all hate me I understand. But new chapters are slowly comeing to me, but like I said its very slow. So no, I haven't fogotten about anything! I will finish these Fanfics even if I have to kill myself to do it. So please keep on waiting. (Go read Eclipse if you haven't already cause some spoilers might be comeing soon)

Thanks for being awesome people!(even if I haven't been one myself) Lillypopbop 


	12. Chapter 10 Running

**Chapter 10- Running**

We stood in the foggy forest together; Edward held my hand, actually it was more like trying to snap it in half.

"Edward you're hurting me." I said staring at our hands, the pain was different from the pain of a humans. It felt deeper, more painful, like that of a thousand knives trying to break out of my hand, while another thousand were trying to get in, the most confusing part is, it's somehow bearable.

"Sorry…" he mumbled loosening up on my hand but not releasing it.

"What is it Edward? It's not like I'm actually disappearing!"

"I know, but I have to play the part that you have! That you're gone forever."

"But I'm not, not really."

He sighed.

"Bella for me to play my part as realistically as possible I have to think back to a time when I did think you were gone forever."

I leaned onto his shoulder. "This is different. I'll just be in Alaska you can run up there in a night. And besides it'll only be three weeks, five tops, before you leave as well."

He turned his head to look at me and I sat up.

"Are you saying you won't miss me?" he questioned with his crooked smile appearing on his face.

I frowned.

"I'll miss you more than you'll miss me."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!"

No… you won't!"

"Yes I w-"

"Bella. Edward, sorry to interrupt but we need to get going." Alice said appearing just behind us. She was smiling. Apparently she found our attempt at fighting hilarious. I nodded.

"See you soon."

He didn't respond, he just looked grave and sad again.

I frowned, then he began to run, before he would've been gone from my eyes in a second, but now, with my vampire vision, his run seemed like that of someone normal. No it seemed slower, reluctant to leave me behind. I understood completely.

He turned around a bend and I could no longer see him. Sighing I looked back at Alice.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed slouching in unhappiness.

She took a small step forward before taking off at full speed. I was right behind her.

On the way up to Alaska I'd thought about the last couple days.

Everyone had gone to Alaska, only Edward, Alice, and Carlisle remained behind, they were the only ones that needed to.

Edward's job was to break into a blood bank. He had to find my blood type, well actually to make it safe my exact blood. Because I got hurt so much Renee had set up a blood bank for me so there was actually a lot of it there. Though, he had to steal some other blood packages so it didn't get so suspicious. The company would hopefully think of it as a shipping error.

Then Carlisle, since he doesn't really have much of a reaction to blood anymore had to go into the forest and spread it around, we were kind of going for killed by an animal and dragged off, but it looks more like a crazy murder mystery. Alice on the other hand, was there to guide me to Alaska. Making sure we didn't go threw any big cities that might, uh, distract me. Edward sadly had to stay in Forks and play the role of the grieving husband.

I shook my head, my troubled thoughts clearing. The most intoxicating smell in the world had reached my nose. I knew it well by now, and I shifted my weight slightly so I could slip away towards it. But there next to me was Alice. I growled at her, forgetting who I was and who she was. Only knowing food was around.

"Bella…" She said sternly.

"Only a couple more miles, and you can start hunting grizzly bears, didn't you want to see if you could catch one?" she reminded me. I snapped out of my 'food' trance and redirected myself. Alice never left my side though. At one point I resented her for it, but then we crossed the border into Canada and soon we were deep within its Tundra. She turned away from me to hunt and followed her example and found myself fat on Elk, and grizzly blood. We met up again in the same place we'd split up and continued our journey towards Alaska. The Cullen's had their own vacation home they'd built themselves. To tell the truth it was a very big, well decorated room. It was in the middle of no where in blizzard country. No human knew it was there, and that's how the Cullen's liked it. (Though I think Carlisle might miss operating on people)

Night descended, and the air chilled dramatically. Alice and I never spoke, the only thing she did say was that we'd crossed into Alaska.

And she didn't have to say another word about getting close to the house, because I could hear the reception from miles away.


	13. Chapter 11 End

**Chapter 11-End**

I stopped abruptly, and Alice was there next to me, a huge grin on her face.

I glared at her.

"A party?" I questioned with horror in my voice.

"Just a small welcome party." She insisted, grabbing my arm and trying to drag me there. I locked my legs in resistance.

"Bella they'll be disappointed if you don't show up. Think of how Esme will feel!" she complained in mock worry.

I groaned in protest, trying to think of a good reason as to why I shouldn't go, but my mind was blank.

"This isn't fair Alice." I mumbled in defeat, still glaring at her.

"I know!" she said smiling and turning to run the rest of the way. I followed obediently, still trying to think of some reason to leave. Everyone was there, except Edward of course. They all officially welcomed me to there family, even Rosalie, though I think she did it for show not that she actually liked me now. And though I tried to be a good sport it was hard without Edward, and now I didn't have the excuse that I was tired to make the party stop. I think they all had hoped to distract me with the party for an entire week until Edward had a reasonable excuse to come up, but it didn't work, the party was over within a day .

It was one of the worst weeks of my life, second to the first time he'd left me. I flinched at the thought. Somehow being without him for a week, and knowing it really was my fault made it worse. I could feel the hole coming back, and many times I stopped breathing just so I couldn't feel it's pain, if only for a short while. They were all growing worried about me, but I begged them not to call Edward, I was worried about his reaction. But soon I found myself wondering if perhaps they should call, to hurry him up, this whole fake death thing was taking longer then originally planned and I felt it was actually going to kill me.

So as a distraction I'd been going out into the forest to hunt more and more frequently, but I'd been contemplating about just staying out in the forest and not even bothering to go back. I hated seeing all there faces, worrying over me as if they'd seen the look on m,y face before. Had they seen it on Edward's face when he'd first left me?

I flinched again when I saw something ahead.

I stared in surprise at the image I saw happy that he hadn't changed a bit. He wore the beautiful crooked grin that I adored and I gasped at its beauty, as if it'd been years since I'd last seen it.

I ran at him full speed, not bothering to stop. Our bodies clashed together like two marble statues and they immediately molded into each other. I kissed him passionately, my entire body yearning for him. And from how he kissed back it was the same. My head still spun from the thrill of it, but without the distraction of breathing I was able to take in the full beauty of our kiss, no more spinning and being breathlessly dizzy. We kissed longer then we'd ever had before and when we both reluctantly broke apart it felt as if we'd never been apart, as if the week had never happened, as if nothing had happened, we'd met, we'd kissed, we'd loved. That's all, and that's all that would ever be.


	14. Authors Note 3

**Authors Note 3**

Yes that was the last chapter, but over the course of this year I'll be editing the story for spelling errors grammatical errors and for areas that need more detail. There will also be an extra side chapter coming along where Bella runs into Jacob again. So I hope you all liked my story, I would appreciate it if no one wrote any sequels, I don't really think one is appropriate for this sort of story, I would appreciate it more if anyone would tell me if someone's taken my idea or reposted this story somewhere else on another site under there name.(message me if so). I'm not asking you to go looking just keep an eye open for me okay? Thanks a lot. You all have been great readers and I look forward to reading your comments!


End file.
